Sacrifice
by A11y50n
Summary: 'One has to die for two to survive'. Allie, Jane and Nas are locked in a room with that message. Which two will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

 _Mmmmm, she felt wonderful, her body was still humming from the all the love making. She couldn't remember coming to Kurt's place but she must have seeing as she's now in his bed and had been for a number of hours and what was even better was the fact that he was in bed with her. She didn't remember talking to him but they must have. Things between them were only marginally better since she came back but not this good for them to be together but they were. They must have talked about it the night before but she couldn't remember one word of said conversation. All she knows is that her wildest dreams have come true and all the fantasies that she's had about sharing Kurt's bed were nothing compared to the real thing. He cherished her body and paid homage to it all through the night. She never knew that her body could tingle in so many different areas. She smiled as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her cheek, he had his arms around her they were front to front and their legs were intertwined._

"Mmmm Jane."

"Jane?"

"JANE?"

She felt something wet on her face and when she opened her eyes she realised that Kurt was no longer there, instead in his place was Allie and she was holding a water bottle over her and it looked like she emptied some of the contents onto her. So the 'time' with Kurt was just a dream. She actually thought they had a chance but it was fate playing a cruel trick on her. Now she knew why she couldn't remember the details from the night before because they never actually happened. For a few minutes she was blissfully happy. She pushed the bittersweet memory away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Patterson picked up her phone and dialled Kurt's extension.

"I'm watching it on my monitor! Do you have any idea who…" asked Kurt

"No, it just appeared. It is someone who has some serious IT skills…"

"Why do you say that?"

"They got through my firewalls, nobody gets through my firewalls!" declared Patterson

"I'll get the rest of the team and we're coming to you, judging from the bullpen it's only on our two monitors."

"Fine!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Allie? What are you doing here?" Jane asked

Allie looked at her in a funny way.

"Where exactly is here Jane?"

Jane looked at Allie and realised something was wrong. There is no way Allie would pour water on her just for the sake of it. She must have been unconscious and Allie knew enough about her to know not to try and wake her herself. Jane took a moment to look around her and she noticed they were in a windowless room. There was a door but there didn't seem to be a way to open it from their side. The walls were decorated with slightly disturbing pictures; they looked like children's drawings which made them even more disturbing.

"Erm, I have no idea. How long have we been in here?"

"Well, I woke up about 10 minutes ago and she…"

Allie indicated with her head and Jane turned around to see who Allie was inferring to, she was shocked to see Nas there.

"…woke up five minutes ago. You are the last one to wake up!"

"Do you remember being taken? Were you with Ella?" asked a concerned Jane

"No, thankfully, Connor took her to the park as I had some work to do."

"Do you have any idea who could be behind this and what they want?"

"I have no idea who's behind this but we know what they want!"

There was something in Allie's voice that alerted Jane to a foreboding feeling.

"What do you mean?"

Allie indicated the small monitor on top of a small metal cuboid. Somehow throughout her initial inspection she completely missed the out of place monitor. As she studied it a message came onto the screen.

'One must die for the other two to survive!'

Jane looked at Allie in shock then they all heard a mechanical noise and looked back at the screen to see the front of the metal box lower to reveal a bottle clearly labelled 'POISON' complete with a skull and crossbones image.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Patterson! What have you got?" demanded Kurt

"From your office to here is barely thirty seconds, I know I'm good but I'm not that good!"

Weller, Reade and Zapata were now in Patterson's lab they were all focussed on the screen in front of them. They watched as Allie 'woke' Jane up, initially they thought that she was dead until the water hit her face. As soon as Kurt saw Allie, he called Connor to see if Ella was ok and thankfully she was and Connor wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Can you trace the feed?" asked Reade

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? I was waiting for the culprit to send me a personalised invitation!"

Reade took a step back, whenever Patterson was like this it was safer to retreat than to advance.

"Sorry! They have Jane and Allie!"

"And Nas." Whispered Zapata

Kurt was well aware that his team did not like Nas and he really hoped they would never find out that they had been an item for a few weeks. He still couldn't believe that he tried to forget about Jane by falling into bed with Nas. As a mistake, it was right up there as far as he was concerned. He knew he was deluding himself, he knew his team knew, he knew Jane knew and when he realised that she knew, it did something to him to see the hurt in her eyes. He tried to forget about that look but it haunted him and even though he and Nas were casual it felt wrong after Jane found out. It felt like he was cheating on her even though they weren't even a couple. He tried to forget about those feelings and he thought he had succeeded until Jane was showing an interest in a guy or rather a guy was showing an interest in her. Kurt knew he had no right to be jealous but he finally admitted to himself that he still had feelings for her and he blew it several times, first by being a complete and utter bastard to her since she came back and then by sleeping with Nas, someone he knew she didn't totally trust and neither does he if he's honest. It wasn't fair to keep seeing Nas so he broke it off with her. He knew she wasn't happy about it and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had feelings for him but more to do with the fact that he wouldn't be as easily manipulated now that she wasn't in his bed, another reason to regret his decision to take her to bed.

The team watched and listened as Jane and Allie talked. They all noticed that Nas was off to one side watching the scene in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So why the three of us?" Allie asked

"Well we all have one thing in common…" Jane began

"What's that?" asked a perplexed Allie

Jane looked at her as if she had three heads. She must know about Nas she thought.

"Well, Kurt of course."

Allie scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Huh? I get you and me having a connection to Kurt but what does Nas have to do with it? I could understand if Zapata, Patterson or Reade were here as we're all close to Kurt but why her?"

Jane blushed and just kept eye contact with Allie until she understood. When she did her mouth dropped open in shock. She turned to Nas.

"KURT AND YOU?!" said an incredulous Allie

"Allie…" Jane began

"Well it's not serious!" declared Allie

"How do you know that? Does Kurt tell you everything?" demanded Nas

"No he doesn't. Why should he? We're friends and nothing more but let me ask you a question, how much time have you spent with Ella?"

Allie smirked at the obvious dig of the question as Nas tensed up.

"Exactly! You haven't! If you were important to Kurt he would have found a way for you to spend time with his daughter! You're a flash in the pan!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt winced at Allie's blunt speaking. He didn't really want to turn around and look at his team either. He just closed his eyes in defeat.

"Well boss when you decide to mess up you believe in 'going big or going home' don't you?" asked Zapata

"Tasha!" exclaimed Patterson

"What? You're both thinking the same thing but I'm the one that says it!"

There was a few seconds of silence at Zapata's declaration. In truth the team did know about Kurt and Nas and even though they were still mad at Jane they couldn't believe that Kurt moved on with Nas of all people. They secretly hoped that they two would sort out their differences and get together but until Kurt let go of his anger that wasn't going to happen. They each saw the hurt in Jane's eyes when she realised that Kurt and Nas were intimate. Truth be told none of them wanted to see those two together, it was unnatural, it was just wrong. It was always supposed to be Kurt and Jane not Kurt and Nas. The team only tolerated Nas because of Kurt but they could only handle so much. She was cold and manipulative. Whatever they thought about Jane, and that was changing daily, she truly cared about Kurt and would sacrifice herself for him in a heartbeat whereas Nas would sharpen the knife before she buried it in his back. Their silence spoke volumes to Kurt and it made him regret whatever it was between him and Nas even more, which he honestly didn't think was possible because he regretted it so much already.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Allie!" exclaimed Jane

She couldn't stand the NSA agent but Kurt was with her and she wanted him to be happy and if Nas made him happy then so be it! She couldn't understand why Allie was being obnoxious, she was usually very nice.

"Jane how much time do you spend with Ella?"

"Erm, not that much!" Jane said trying to deflect the mounting tension

"Really? So you don't accidently bump into Connor when he goes to the park with her?"

"That was only a couple of times and he was as shocked as I was!"

"Hmmm, I could believe that but do you deny spending time with them when you do bump into them?"

Allie watched as Jane blushed.

"It would be rude to just walk away without saying 'hello'!"

"Mmmmm Hmmmm! You know you could just come with Kurt or the rest of the team to visit Ella…"

"I don't think that would be a great idea. Kurt would have a fit if he knew I've spent any time with Connor and Ella and I don't want to impose on the team's time with WJ!"

At Allie's baffled looked Jane explained.

"Weller Junior!"

"I think you have as much right to spend time with her seeing as you spoil her!"

Jane blushed even more.

"W…w … what do you mean?"

"Don't play the innocent with me. I always used to get two packages from Patterson on the first Monday of every month and I would always call her and thank her. Then a couple of months ago I got only one package, I didn't think anything of it. I opened it and it was full of the usual cute stuff for Ella but when I phoned Patterson to thank her she had no idea what I was talking about. She didn't have enough time to send that month's parcel. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was you sending the second package! Why do you think I created the WhatsApp group where all the team are members? It was the only way I could make sure you received regular photos of Ella, obviously I had to let the rest of the team know why I was inundating them with photos…"

Jane blushed and lost all her colour within a few seconds.

"…by the team I mean everyone apart from Kurt! Seriously if you look up 'stubborn' in the dictionary then you'd see a picture of him there as the definition!"

"It's complicated."

Allie looked at Jane until Jane couldn't take it anymore and begun to squirm.

"Actually it's not complicated. Kurt Weller is just an obstinate man!" declared Allie

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt turned to look at his team and they all quickly averted their gazes.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Why? And deprive Ella of the really cool stuff that 'Aunt Jane' buys her?" asked Patterson "No way am I going to be a party to that!"

"I wasn't going to take all the stuff back or anything…" denied Kurt

"What were you going to do?" asked Reade

Kurt stood looking at them and he opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound or words came out.

"Exactly!" said Zapata

"Jane would do anything for Ella and you know it!" declared Patterson

"She loves your daughter almost as much as you do! Even after we've all treated her like crap!"

Kurt closed his eyes.

"I've royally f *$ed up haven't I?"

"That's an understatement boss!" Zapata said

xxxxxxxxxx

"Let's look for a way out!" Jane said

"Well it quite clearly states that one of you have to die for two of us to survive!" stated Nas

Neither Allie nor Jane could resist rolling their eyes at Nas' interpretation of the cryptic clue. Neither of them missed the fact that Nas was going to be one of the two that survived.

Jane and Allie began to walk around the room and inspect it. They tried the door but it didn't open. They took a closer look at the pictures and shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"I swear if Ella draws anything like this I'm taking her to a psychiatrist straight away!"

"I'll come with you! How can any parent be ok if their kid draws something like that?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Drawings are a valid way for youngsters and adolescents to show their true feelings…" Nas began

Allie and Jane shared another look and quickly looked away before they laughed.

Jane heard Allie whisper.

"If these are her drawings from when she was a kid then she's not going anywhere near Ella, I don't care how much Kurt loves her. NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN!"

Jane covered her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping but she did agree with Allie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt winced again as the rest of his team chuckled at Allie's reactions.

"Patterson any luck yet?" Kurt asked

"Actually I triangulated the …and you really don't want to know what I did, suffice to say that I narrowed it down to the warehouse district…"

"Great! We'll head over there and you can direct us when you get a better location…"

"Fine but take the tablet and I patch the live feed to it so you know what's going on."

"We have to make a detour to the armoury!" stated Zapata

Kurt and Reade gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think we'll get to the place and the key will be waiting in the lock for us?" Tasha said sarcastically

Reade and Weller shared a look which Zapata saw.

"I saw that!"

They winced at her comment, she was a short person but you didn't want to get on her bad side. They made their way to the armoury and collected some items that they may find useful.

xxxxxxxxxxx

'One must die for two to survive'

The message was still on the monitor however now there was a timer; it was counting down from 30 minutes. Allie and Jane just looked at each other. They then began to furtively search for a way out. Half the time had elapsed when Jane gave up; they were locked in a windowless room. There was nothing in the room that they could use to help them get out. She swiped the bottle straight after the timer had started when Allie had her back turned to her. Jane was sure that Nas wasn't going to say anything about the bottle; if anything Nas would help her drink the poison if she was given the chance.

"I think it's a lost cause!" stated Jane

"We can't just give up!"

"Allie, c'mon, we've been all over this room several times and there is nothing to do or use to get out of the room…"

"What are you trying to say?"

Before Jane could answer Allie snapped her head back to the box and saw that the bottle was no longer there.

"Jane, give me the bottle!"

"No!"

"Jane, you are not going to sacrifice yourself for us! Nas talk to her!"

"If she wants to do this for us why should we stop her?"

Allie shot her an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? Why should Jane give up her life for us?"

"It doesn't have to be Jane, you could do it…"

"NO!" shouted Jane

"Why?" rebutted Allie

"Because I of all people know what it's like to grow up without a mother…"

"Ella will have Kurt, Connor and you!"

"Allie, do you really think there are any circumstances that Kurt and or Connor would be happy with you giving up your life and Ella growing up without you?"

Allie's silence said it all.

"Exactly!" said a triumphant Jane

"Ok, why can't 'Miss Happy' over there take it?" asked Allie

"Kurt needs her." Whispered Jane

xxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" shouted Kurt

"Weller?" asked Reade

"No, I don't need Nas; we broke up weeks ago…"

"This is why you shouldn't keep things so private…"

Kurt shot Zapata a look that could kill if he had the power.

"What I'm just saying! If you were a bit more open then Jane wouldn't be about to take the last drink of her life for you so you could be happy!"

"Zapata!" said Reade

"Fine, shutting up now!"

"Can't you go any faster?" demanded Kurt

"The sirens are on and I'm going as fast as I can!"

"I'm not going to lose her. I can't lose her!"

Tasha and Reade shared a look in the mirror and Tasha tried to go a little faster. She and Reade knew that if anything happened to Jane then they would lose Weller as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I'll always love Kurt, without him I wouldn't have Ella and she's my whole world, I can't imagine my life without her. I love him but I'm not in love with him…" Allie had just started talking there was nothing to do but listen to her, not that it was a chore for Jane, she liked Allie. "…There was a time that I thought that maybe Kurt could be 'the one' but do you know when I changed my mind? When I saw you two together, I knew there was no hope for me. Not once in all the time we knew each other, Kurt and I, did he ever look at me the way he looked at you Jane! From that moment I knew we were not supposed to be together at least not long term. I wanted someone to look at me the way he looked at you. We had fun, that's all it was, and then I met Connor. Since the day I met him I knew he was special. He looked at me the way Kurt looked at you and I looked at him in the same way. Then I found out I was pregnant. I broke it off with him even though I was already in love with him. He's almost as stubborn as Kurt, almost! He was adamant he wanted to know the real reason why I ended it between us, he was so insistent that I blurted it out 'I'm pregnant!', obviously he was shocked, we'd only been together for a couple of months when I dropped the bombshell on him. It would be bad enough if it was his kid but the fact that I was pregnant with another man's child was even worse. When I told him it wasn't his as I was further along than we'd been together I expected him to leave but do you know what he said?"

Jane shook her head, she never heard about her and Connor before.

"'When's our first appointment?' I looked at him as if he lost his mind. I spoke to him as if he was not right in the head, I spelled it out to him in simple words and his response just left me speechless, 'this baby is half you, I'm already in love with you now there will be more of you to love!', I cried and cried. I tried to get him to leave but he wasn't having any of it. He bought a baby book, he bought another copy for Kurt when he knew Kurt wanted to be part of Ella's life, it's the book they both quoted to me. It was both the sweetest and most irritating thing EVER! If I didn't already love Connor that would have sent me over, not once has he ever treated Ella as if she wasn't his. I'm amazed that Connor and Kurt have bonded over Ella. They're as thick as thieves! They both agree that Ella will not date before she's 25!"

"Good luck with that! You may need to get Sarah, Patterson and Zapata on bored to help you when the time comes."

"It would be better if Ella also had you in her corner!"

Jane just smiled a sad smile.

"I'm pretty sure having me on Ella's side wouldn't help her at all in fact I think I would hinder her!"

"Kurt's stubborn! He's not the only one though! Seeing as it's only us three and the girlfriend over there is not going to admit it to anyone outside of this weird room but just for me can you please just admit how you feel about Kurt?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" countered Allie

"Does it really matter?"

"When Ella asks why her daddy isn't married I would like to say that he loved someone who loved him just as much and because of that no one else can hold a candle to her and he loved her so much he would rather be alone…"

Jane cleared her throat and kind of felt bad for Nas as Allie just dismissed her from Kurt's life.

"Please? Don't make me lie to Ella."

Jane took a deep breath.

"You're right!"

"About…?"

"I love him ok? I love Kurt Weller. I love every stubborn bit of him but I also betrayed him, ask Nas!"

"Look, I have no idea what went on between you and the team and I don't want to. All I know is that you love him, Ella and the team. He loves you…"

"He hates me, again, ask Nas. I want him to be happy; having me dead would stop the pain I caused him and the team. It's probably the answer to everyone's problem. I've always expected to die, every mission I come back from is a miracle, and I'm just dying a little earlier than anticipated. He'll be happy."

"You're wrong!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon, c'mon!" demanded Kurt as they raced down the corridors. Reade had the tablet now.

They reached the correct door after they followed Patterson's directions. Kurt and Zapata didn't even bother to wait they placed the plastic explosive around the edges of the door they knew time was of the essence and once Reade confirmed that none of the women were close they blew the door. Kurt rushed in without waiting for the smoke to clear and stopped suddenly when he saw Jane lying sprawled on the ground, Allie was sitting with her knees up to her chest and she was sobbing. Kurt slowly walked towards the body on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He collapsed to the floor by Jane, he tentatively touched her hair hoping that she was just playing a really sick joke on him but she was completely still. His fingers found her cheek, she was still warm but his touch had no effect, she didn't flinch from him or lean into him. She was still. Completely still. She was at peace at last. She gave her life for the mother of his daughter and for the woman who she mistakenly thought he was in love with. The truth was the woman he was in love with was laying in front him and she never knew what she meant to him. He leaned down so he was closer to her and he said in a clear voice so there was no doubt.

"I love you Jane. You were the only one I loved. I'm so sorry for being too stupid to admit it before it was too late. I hope you're finally at peace now, you deserve it."

He kissed her forehead and placed a quick kiss to her lips. Reade and Zapata watched Kurt say goodbye to Jane and neither of them could stop the tears rolling down their faces. They could hear Patterson sniffling in their ears. The only one with dry eyes was Nas but you'd have to have a heart to have feelings and Nas didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and one person did guess correctly who was responsible.**

Chapter 2

The beep of the machines was the only thing that was keeping him sane. It was the only thing that was telling him that Jane was still alive, even though she was completely still. She hadn't regained consciousness at all. She was limp but at least her heart was beating. He kept hold of her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

" _I love you Jane. You were the only one I loved. I'm so sorry for being too stupid to admit it before it was too late. I hope you're finally at peace now, you deserve it."_

 _When he kissed her lips he placed his hand on her neck and paused after the kiss._

" _JANE? JANE? JANE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU!"_

 _Reade and Zapata looked at each other in horror. Reade decided to tackle Kurt._

" _Kurt? Kurt, you need to let her be now. She's gone."_

" _THERE'S A PULSE!"_

 _Reade and Zapata exchanged another look and Reade thought it was better to humour Kurt and check. He was shocked to feel a steady rhythm, it wasn't strong but it was there._

" _GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!"_

 _Zapata was on her cell straight away and she looked on as Kurt cradled Jane's head and continued to speak to her._

" _I love you. Please don't leave me. I'll make it up to you I promise. I love you."_

 _Everyone watched as he whispered to her although the fact that they were all still in shock that Jane was in fact alive that there was silence in the room so they all heard every word that Kurt was saying and he kept on stroking her hair._

He had to see what was going on. The plan didn't work out how he thought it would. He entered the room and was pleasantly surprised to see the whole team there sprawled in chairs that must have been taken from some offices. They all looked to him and if the situation wasn't so dire he would have laughed at the expressions on their faces. The next thing he knew he was pinned against a wall and Stubbles had his arm across his throat.

"YOU?! YOU DID THIS? WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED JANE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Stubbles blaming him made him see RED. He dislodged the arm that was at his throat then went on the offensive. He pushed Kurt back.

"MY FAULT? MY FAULT? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO IGNORED THE ISOTOPE TEST RESULTS?"

Another push and Kurt was force to take a step back. It wasn't the fact that Richdotcom was stronger than him it was the shock of the hacker actually getting physical; he always manipulated things to get what he wanted.

"WHO TOLD JANE SHE WAS TAYLOR?"

Push number three.

"WHO GOT MS US MARSHAL PREGNANT?"

Push number four.

"WHO TOOK MS NSA TO BED EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMED AS IF SHE WANTED JANE DEAD? EVERY WEEK A DIFFERENT SUICIDE MISSION THAT ONLY JANE COULD TACKLE? REALLY?"

"EXCUSE ME, IF YOU ARE GOING TO CONTINUE LIKE THIS THEN YOU CAN ALL LEAVE!" said a nurse that no one saw enter the room.

"No, we're fine. We were just discussing …things. We'll keep it down from now on…"

"See that you do, if not badge or no badge you will all be leaving this room!"

All the conscious adults nodded their heads.

"Why?" asked Kurt

"Are you serious?" demanded Rich

"I thought it would actually bring you to your senses and realise that you were in love with her. The 'poison' was only supposed to mimic death not cause it…"

"So why isn't she awake yet?" Kurt interrupted

Rich just looked at Patterson.

"What do the lab tests say?"

Patterson looked at her tablet and tapped a few times and read something and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"He's right, there's no reason why Jane shouldn't be awake by now."

"Well what has she got to live for? I get that you were all angry when you found out the truth about her. I get that. I get that you wanted comfort and that you went to an old 'friend', I get that accidents happen and that you're now a daddy, cute kid by the way. But I don't get why you would even start something with someone Jane doesn't even trust. I mean as bad decisions go the only thing worse would be if you took Shepard to bed. It's like you wanted to hurt her even more than she was already hurting and you thought 'let me sleep with the person who wants her dead every week.' If you hated her that much why didn't you kill her yourself? I'm sure you could have 'arranged' something, being the FBI and all…"

Kurt winced at the things Rich was saying. He was seeing how he has royally f $%ed up.

"I mean, she was trying to protect you! Are you the only ones that can protect people? Eddie here broke your sister's heart to protect her and your nephew, if you ask me that deserves an ass kicking, but he's still part of your team, you didn't turn your back on him! Tasha here, protected Eddie when it looked like he could have had something to do with the death of 'Coach the Creep', who deserved to die by the way, but she still protected him because it was the right thing to do! But when Janie does it she deserves everything she gets? How is that fair? She protected you Stubbles and for what? She protected the whole team for all of you to turn your back on her! If that wasn't bad enough, what she endured during those three months was horrific but she survived, she escaped only to come back to you for all of you to treat her like crap. She lost everything. You were her family and you all turned your backs on her, actually if you did that she would be better off but no you bring her back in only to ignore her and use her for your own gain and what's worse is the fact that she lets you!"

All four members of the team just stood there listening to the words spewing from Rich's mouth. All of them were feeling shameful; all of his words were true. They all treated Jane appallingly they were only now realising the magnitude of their behaviour. Rich was right, they were all that she had, they had all listened to her confession but they didn't try and bring her back into the fold, they used her to get what they wanted. Kurt was feeling sick, he was Assistant director of NYO and he should be the one leading by example but instead he was pleased that no one on the team was giving Jane the time of day because his feelings were hurt or rather his heart. He used to be a good team leader and now he doesn't even recognise himself. He could have and may still lose the woman who has his heart and why? Because he was too caught up in his feelings he didn't stop to think about Jane's. Kurt was still being introspective when a question pierced his brain.

"…do you mean 'all she endured'?" Patterson asked

Rich just looked at them as if he was completely and utterly disgusted with them.

"How can you not know?" Rich asked

"Please tell us." Begged Patterson

"Why? You didn't care before, why now?"

"Look we f $£ed up, we know it! It took Jane nearly dying for us to finally understand! We're the lowest of the low, we know this there is nothing else you could say that would make us feel worse than we do but we want a chance to make it up to Jane ok?!" declared Zapata

Rich watched the team look at him begging him with their eyes to reveal some of Jane's secrets. He saw the sincerity in their eyes. He also saw the anguish in Weller's eyes and he knew it was going to get worse but they had to know if they were going to be a team once again.

All four watched as Rich walked to Jane's bed side.

"I'm so sorry Janie, but they need to know."

The sincere apology was completely out of character for the usually obnoxious criminal and that in itself stunned the four in the room. They knew what they were about to learn was not going to be pleasant. Rich was by Jane's side when he lifted the sleeve of her gown up so it reached her shoulder. Kurt heard a soft gasp and he couldn't tell if it was Patterson or Zapata. They all saw the scars; they couldn't take their eyes off of them. Kurt knew his team and he knew that they would be as disgusted as he was by the sight they were seeing and the fact that their treatment of the person in the bed that used to be their friend and in Kurt's case something more; was unforgiveable.

"Do you notice that the further up her arm the more the number of scars?"

Rich was looking at all of them and he was somewhat pleased to notice their shock. He was a little concerned that they may have known about Janie's torture and may have condoned it but their reactions told him otherwise and Kurt's reaction was what he had hoped for when he thought of this plan. If he for one moment thought Kurt wasn't good enough for Janie he would help her to disappear but he saw how Kurt reacted to Jane's behaviour when she was in that room along with Allie and Nas. He knew for certain that Kurt loved Janie but he was just stubborn.

"The areas that are usually covered due to our ridiculous 'public decency' laws are more scarred than the rest, I can't imagine why, can you?" Rich sarcastically asked "Not only did they take pleasure in giving her said scars but it had the added effect that it may deter any…romantic advances from anyone who…"

"No it doesn't!" replied Kurt quietly but determinedly

Rich watched as Kurt kept his eyes on Jane, he saw the love in his eyes as well as the violence that would happen to those who were responsible for the scars if Kurt ever found them. Any doubts that he had vanished at the look in Kurt's eyes.

Everyone watched as Kurt walked towards Jane and Rich stepped aside as Kurt pulled a chair close to the bed. He sat on the chair and took Jane's right hand in his he then contorted his body so his left arm went around Jane's head so she was cocooned within his arm and his left hand rested by her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. He laid his head by hers and spoke into her ear.

"Fight Jane. You have a lot to live for. If you'll have me I'm yours. I love you! I was an idiot but I've always been yours and I'll always will. I love you, please fight don't give up!"

The others watched as Kurt kept on speaking to Jane; it was awkward to watch their usually stoic boss confess his feelings without any regard to who else was in the room. Eventually Kurt fell asleep with his head right by Jane's her right hand in his. The others retook their seats and settled in until Jane would awake.

He must have been dreaming, he could feel Jane's lips on his. He decided to enjoy his dream and returned the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. His right thumb was stroking her knuckles while his left one was stroking her cheek. At some point he realised that he wasn't dreaming but that Jane was in fact kissing him. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss so he could look at her. She whimpered at the loss of him. He stroked her cheek to comfort her.

"Jane, sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?"

He watched as she shook her head. He was confused as to why she didn't want to open her eyes.

"Jane, c'mon sweetheart, let me see those gorgeous green eyes." Kurt said as he nuzzled her nose with his.

Again he watched as she shook her head and more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. He moved his right hand to her left cheek and his left hand to her hair.

"Jane? Why don't you want to open your eyes?" he asked as he dropped a quick kiss on her nose.

He thought that he wasn't going to get an answer but eventually she started to speak. He had to lean closer which he didn't think was possible as he was already close to her.

"I don't want it to end."

Kurt was confused.

"You don't want what to end?"

"This dream, I don't want this dream to end like the last one."

"What dream?"

"We were in bed together and we were both happy after spending the night making love to each other and then I woke up and I was in that room…"

"Jane this is real. You were in that room and you drank the poison to save Allie and Nas."

At the mention of Nas he saw her stiffen.

"Jane, Nas and I are no longer a couple. I broke it off weeks ago. I realised the only woman I loved and am in love with is you!"

Another shake of the head and Kurt decided to show her instead of talking to her. He leaned in and met her lips with his. He heard her whimper and decided to deepen the kiss which she was amenable to. They kissed for a while. He completely forgot about the rest of the team and Rich. He was too busy kissing Jane.

Rich had no qualms about watching the touching scene in front of them, the others did. The heart-breaking voice of their friend refusing to open her eyes due to the fact that she thought it was a dream was nearly too much to bear. However when the two started a more intimate embrace that was their cue to leave, there were somethings they didn't want to see and some things that they could never 'un-see' and the way the things were going they wouldn't be surprised if they had a niece or nephew in nine months' time but that didn't mean they wanted to see how they were conceived! Zapata had to shove Rich out as he was just staring at the couple. He was helped by Reade and Patterson who pulled him out of the door. They surrounded him as they walked to the waiting room and kept him in the centre when they reached the empty waiting room.

"How did you know about the scars?" Zapata asked without beating around the bush

"I saw the videos!"

He looked at the three stunned adults in front of him.

"There were videos?" whispered Patterson

"Yeah, the sadistic bastards took great pleasure in marking Jane for life!"

"Weller cannot see those videos! Ever!" declared Zapata

"Do you really think Stubbles is going to let it go? Maybe until Janie is out of the hospital but as soon as they see each other in their birthday suits, which could either be in 5 minutes considering the tongue sandwich we all saw or 5 minutes after they get back to his place after being discharged, all bets are off. You know he'll hunt the guilty parties down!"

"Well we have to make sure that that doesn't happen. He can't end up in jail just after they get together!" exclaimed Patterson

"We're not going to let that happen!" declared Zapata

"Rich we need to see the videos!" demanded Reade

"Why?"

"So we can run the guys through facial recognition and get the guys off the road before Weller can get to them!"

"That may not be necessary…"

"Why?" asked a dubious Patterson

"Well, hypothetically the guys in the videos may have already been dealt with…"

"By who?" asked a weary Reade

"A friend of a friend of a friend, you know how these things go!"

"Why?" asked Zapata

"Well, either Janie was going to find them and torture them because of what they did to her or I figured Kurt would and I thought in either case it would be better if it was dealt with before either or both came to the same conclusion so they wouldn't have blood, however much deserved, on their hands! Plus I think this will make me a shoe in for favourite Uncle or even godfather to the next generation of Doe-Wellers!"

Zapata scoffed loudly.

"HELL NO! Reade will be the favourite Uncle and Patterson and I will be joint favourite Aunts and with regards to godparents, well they'll be us three and Sarah, there will be no place for you!"

"If it wasn't for me then those two in there wouldn't even be about to make my niece or nephew! They will realise this and so favourite Uncle Rich is here!"

The other three looked at each other with trepidation just in case Rich may have a point.

"Anyway, let's look at those videos!"

"Now?"

"Well, there's no time like the present!" declared Zapata

Back in the hospital room Kurt gave up sitting on the chair and moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed. He rested his forehead against Jane's, his hands were in her hair and her hands lay tentatively on his sides, she still couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Jane, let me see those gorgeous green eyes, please?"

More tears leaked out under her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. Weller wiped them away and lifted her right hand to his chest where his heart was. He felt her hand tighten on his shirt when she felt his heartbeat. The he saw her slowly open her eyes. The mesmerizing emerald orbs were confused and surprised when they landed on him. More tears rolled free.

"Jane, I'm an idiot. I tried to forget about my feelings for you by starting something with Nas…"

Kurt noticed when her hand tightened on his shirt.

"…there is no excuse for my behaviour. I was a dick and instead of admitting my love for you I took another woman to bed. As soon as I realised what I was doing I broke it off. I wanted to ask you out but I had to earn your trust and friendship before I could even expect you to feel the same way about you. I love you Jane, you, no one else. It's always been you and it will always be you. I have a lot to make up for and I only hope that you could find it in your heart to give me a chance to do so…"

Jane watched him throughout his talk and she didn't realise she was crying until he kept on wiping the tears away with his thumbs. The only answer she could give him to his question was to pull him closer until their lips met. They parted only when air became a necessity, Kurt rested his forehead against Jane's until they both caught their breath. He felt her hand move from his side to his cheek and she touched his face just like as if it was the first time they met then her hand stayed on his cheek and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You know you're an idiot as well!" Stated Kurt

He chuckled as Jane narrowed her eyes.

"We're a match made in heaven!"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, you were an idiot to think that I, the team or Ella wouldn't miss you. I'm slow but I did realise the mistake I made and I was trying to rectify it. I. LOVE. YOU! I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if I have to for you to believe me. Could you find it in your heart to give me another chance?"

Jane shook her head and she watched as his face became distraught, she had to lift her other hand to his face and trap it between both of her hands before he could move away.

"I can't give you another chance because I never stopped loving you Weller!"

Even though he heard her words when she confessed to Allie how she felt about him hearing it from herself still made him feel humble that this wonderful woman in front of him had the strength of character to keep her heart whole for him even though he didn't deserve such loyalty. He would make it his life's work to make sure she never regretted that decision that her heart remained his.

They looked at each other and smiled, they gazed at each other until Jane became embarrassed and she bit her lip and looked down and began to blush under his loving scrutiny which caused him to chuckle. Jane half-heartedly pushed against his shoulder and Kurt's response was to kiss her senseless.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter however it turned out longer than I expected so I have split it into 3 parts. Even though part 1 doesn't have any 'M' elements, I thought it would be good to publish it again so it would flow better with the M versions of parts 2 and 3.

Chapter 3 Part 1

He loved spooning with his wife. He was on his left side and Jane's back was up against his chest, she was the little spoon even though she didn't feel that little at the moment, his right hand was resting on top of her large belly. Only a few more weeks left and they would be able to meet their daughter. It hadn't been an easy journey but every moment was worth it.

He remembered that he refused to let her out of his sight from the moment she left the hospital. He brought her back to his apartment under the excuse of 'making sure she was fine'.

"Kurt, I don't need to stay here, I'll be fine at the safe house."

Kurt just looked at her as if she was nuts.

"You'll be fine here. I can look after you here. I can make sure you eat and take the rest you need and recuperate…"

"Kurt, I'll be fine at the safe house. I promise I'll eat rest and recuperate…"

He could tell that she looked uncomfortable. He stayed with her in the hospital until she was released. He only left her room when she was examined by the medical staff and only then when she insisted she would be fine. When it was just the two of them in the room he would either be in the chair by her bed holding her hand or on the bed itself literally by her side. They talked for most of the time, mainly Kurt trying to convince her that they were actually together from now on and for the rest of the time he watched as she slept and they ate together.

He knew that she thought their 'relationship' was just for in the hospital and that everything would go back to the status quo now she was out.

"Jane, when you're in a relationship…"

Jane looked up sharply.

"…and the person who is the other half of you is unwell or has been in an accident or something else but when your partner needs you then you help them in any way you can and I will help you…"

"Weller!" Jane said in exasperation

"Jane, I entered that room and saw you on the ground! I thought you were dead. I started grieving for you…I can't go through that again…I can't…"

It wasn't only the words that got to her, Jane had never seen Kurt this open before the hospital and the words did get to her but it was the tears that were the deciding factor. She stepped forward and slowly raised her hands and her thumbs wiped away the tears that were flowing down his cheek. Once the tears had stopped she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and she was surprised when he buried his face in her neck, she held on to him as he seemed to need it. When he was composed again he lifted his head and placed a sweet short kiss to her lips. It was tender and Jane smiled shyly. She stayed at his apartment from that day. Night time was awkward to say the least. He refused to let her sleep on the couch and she refused to sleep in his bed when he offered to take the couch.

"Weller I'll take the couch!"

"No way. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"Kurt…"

"No, just no. Jane please take the bed. I need to know that you're ok after what I saw…"

"Fine but you can't use that anymore to get me to do whatever you want."

Kurt looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Don't even try to play the innocent with me." Snarked Jane

Kurt did look a little sheepish after being called out on his behaviour. So that night Jane went to sleep in his bed wearing his t-shirt and maybe only his t-shirt but he tried not to think about it, while he settled down on the sofa.

Something woke Kurt up; he looked at his cell and found it was only 1 am. He looked around the living room and was shocked to see Jane sitting in the arm chair wrapped in his duvet fast asleep. He really wanted to carry her back to his room, and ideally stay with her but that would be pushing it. He decided to leave her there as he knew she didn't usually sleep well but at that moment she seemed content. He closed his eyes to open them again at what felt like a couple of minutes later but turned out to be a few hours, just in time to see Jane wake up.

"Do you want to tell me why you slept out here for at least 5 hours?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Jane is there something wrong?"

"Noooo." Said Jane unconvincingly

Kurt sighed, he knew it wouldn't be easy and Jane wouldn't automatically open up to him now that they have confessed their feelings for each other but still.

"Jane?"

"It's too big." Jane whispered

Kurt was confused.

"What is? The t-shirt?"

Jane gave him an exasperated look.

"No, your bed."

"But it's a standard double; you have the same size in your safe house…"

"I know but yours seems bigger."

"Jane that doesn't make sense, what is really going on?"

"I…I…"

"Jane you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Kurt watched as Jane nodded her head.

"So…?"

"I…I…just always assumed that if I was ever in your bed you would be with me. It was lonely last night so I came out here at around midnight."

Kurt was watching Jane turn bright red. He knew she wasn't referring to anything more than literally sleeping together.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, that's final."

"That's ok; this arm chair is really comfy."

"Jane are you going to do that every night? Go to bed then come out here later in the night? Really?"

"Well your bed is too big! It's not my fault."

"Well what do you suggest?"

There was no way Kurt was going to suggest sharing the bed, yes he wanted it but it had to be her choice. Jane looked at him then away again quickly then back again.

"You could…if you wanted to…because you have a bad back…and I'm only thinking of you…but you could share the bed with me…if you want?"

If Kurt thought he saw Jane blush a few seconds before it was nothing to how red her face and neck was now.

"Jane…are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Weller, I…I know that even though we…care about each other…it doesn't mean we're like a normal…couple…"

Kurt looked at her in confusion until he worked out what she was trying to say.

"Ok, Jane, I'm going to say this as many times as you need me to and probably more than that. Yes we care about each other but more importantly…"

Jane snapped her eyes back to his.

"…we love each other. And just to be clear. I _**want**_ you in every way both emotionally and physically. The only thing that is stopping me from showing you how much I love you is the fact that you were in the hospital until yesterday, actually there are two things, the second is the fact that I want to prove to you, before we take anything further, that I do in fact love you. When we do make love I don't want you to have any doubts about how I feel about you. Plus you need your strength, it'll take all night!"

Jane rolled her eyes at the last part due to the words and the fact that Kurt was wiggling his eyebrows. She picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

"Oh, I didn't realise that the definition of 10 minutes was now 'all night', good to know."

"Ouch. That was a little harsh. You'll be apologising to me afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah."

Later that night they did share the bed, each stuck to their side but they did face each other.

"Goodnight Jane." Whispered Kurt

"Goodnight Weller." Jane whispered back

Kurt knew food was an issue for Jane so instead of plating up her food he left everything family style in bowls on the table so she could help herself to however much she wanted and when she finished her serving she had the option of taking more. This seemed to work well. Kurt also gave her a medium sized container of homemade trail mix that she could munch on if she ever felt a little peckish. Her appetite did improve but like anything else it was a work in progress. The only thing that he didn't take slowly was PDAs. He didn't want her to doubt his feelings for her so whenever possible he would hold her hand, well her fingers to start off with. He started with hooking one of his fingers to one of hers when they were watching TV or when they were walking or just next to each other, each time he caught her looking at their joined fingers then to his face then back to their fingers and face again then away with a smile and blush on her face. She got so used to it that it was Jane that made the bold move when he next hooked his fingers to hers to take his whole hand instead, it was his turn to look at their joined hands then at her face and he looked away with a wide smile on his face. When they arrived at work he would take her hand and soon as they were both out of the SUV all the way to their floor, from the car park into the elevator to their floor, it didn't matter who they ran into Kurt kept her hand in his. The first time he did this, her first day back at the office, she was shocked, at his apartment or anywhere away from the office she could understand but at work she assumed he would want to keep their relationship quiet, as in pretend there is no relationship when at work but she was mistaken. When they met other agents on the way to the elevator pleasantries were exchanged even though Jane tried to disengage her hand from his but his grip was strong and he didn't seem to mind who saw them together. The same thing happened in the elevator. When they got to their floor he would still have a hold of her hand and they would step out still holding her hands regardless of who could see. In fact she was pretty sure that he deliberately stepped to the side of the elevator so everyone could see them holding hands and then he kissed her temple which left her completely speechless and red in the face. He left her with a 'see you later'. She didn't know how long she stood there for but she watched him as he walked to his office then next thing she knew Zapata and Patterson were standing right in front of her wearing maniacal grins.

"Jane Patterson needs to see us in her lab. Right now!"

"What? No I don't."

A quick elbow from one to the other made Patterson changed her answer.

"Oh er yeah, I need you in my lab like asap!"

Jane honestly had no idea what was happening the kiss still left her feeling befuddled. She must have let Zapata and Patterson drag her to the lab because the next thing she knew that's where they were and she watched as Zapata closed the door then with a quick glance at Patterson they both squealed so loudly that it shook her out of her stupor.

"Ok, tell us everything!" demanded Zapata

"Yes, don't you dear leave anything out!"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what', you need to tell us everything that's happened with you and Weller, we want details. NOW."

"Erm."

"Well we don't need _**all**_ the details…"

"What are you talking about? Of course we do."

"He's like our brother. I don't want to know _**those**_ details…"

"Oh please, yes he's like our brother but c'mon. We're talking about Weller, the guy who is always so conservative and never demonstrative just holding hands and kissing Jane. IN. FRONT. OF. EVERYONE. If you don't want any details you know where the door is."

Patterson looked at the door then at Jane and made up her mind.

"Ok I'm in, tell us all Jane."

Jane was embarrassed by this attention.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh c'mon don't be like that, we want details."

"You can go and ask Weller if you want?"

Zapata actually looked like she was debating it but thought better of it.

"Fine, but we're always here if you want to talk about anything or share anything…"

Jane rolled her eyes in response.

They eventually got back to work and Kurt was professional for the rest of the day until they left at the end of the day when he would take her hand and walk to the elevator together regardless of who was still there. At the elevator he would kiss her temple, they had their backs to the office but the heard the squeals on the female members of their team much to Jane's embarrassment.

"See, we're just too cute!"

Jane just rolled her eyes, as they stepped into the elevator and squeezed his hand.

It was the same every day after that, holding hands until they reached their floor then a kiss to the temple and they would be professionals until the end of the day and another kiss to the temple as they made their way to the elevator. They remained professionals even when they were in the field although if things went sideways and one of them was hurt then professional standards went out of the window.

The physical side of their relationship took a while as well but it was worth it. They continued to share his bed and each stuck to their own side. Kurt wouldn't do anymore then kiss her temple when they were in the bedroom. Everywhere else was a different story. For the first day out of the hospital he deliberately restricted himself to a kiss to her cheek or temple. After the first day then he began to include chaste kisses to her mouth. She seemed to be shocked at first but she became accustomed to them and eventually started to initiate them. He didn't take it any further as he didn't want to put added pressure on her and to be honest he liked taking things slowly, it was frustrating but he also hoped that she would believe him when he told her he loved her. Things changed the day he got shot. They were out in the field and the suspects started to fire their guns and even though he took one out, Jane and Zapata took one each and Reade managed to subdue the last one but not before the suspect shot him, well technically it was a graze but Jane wasn't having any of it. She made sure he got checked out by the paramedics, she actually walked him to them as if she didn't trust him, which granted from past experience he could understand her behaviour but still, Even when the paramedics confirmed it was just a graze she saw fit to question their qualifications and Kurt blushed red from embarrassment, Reade and Zapata didn't help by grinning. Jane didn't even let him drive them back she held out her hand for the keys and he reluctantly gave them to her. She actually made sure he got in and checked his seatbelt for him before walking around to the driver's side.

"Awww poor Weller has a booboo."

"You should really report the paramedic man." Said Reade

Kurt looked back or tried to then settled on looking in the rear view mirror.

"Why?"

"Well he forgot to give you a lollipop for being such a good boy!"

Zapata couldn't keep her laughter in and Reade looked at Kurt in innocence.

Kurt's answer was to show them his middle finger which started the two off again by which time Jane was behind the wheel.

"What's funny?" asked Jane

"Weller was disappointed that he didn't get a lollipop for being a good boy!" answered Reade, which started the two off again.

"He's probably not even old enough to drive, he probably can't see over the steering wheel." Muttered Jane

Reade and Zapata couldn't keep it in and ended up crying in laughter which earned them a glare from both Jane and Kurt but they didn't care.

When they arrived at his place, really their place, Jane made sure that he sat on the sofa and rested. Eventually Jane sat next to him and she kept on staring at him and looking away. He knew she wanted to say something and didn't want to rush her so he waited and waited. He watched as Jane turned towards him and moved forward and tentatively kissed him as if she was worried that he wouldn't like it. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what was going on and when he did he responded, not as ardently as he would like as he didn't want to frighten her but enough to let her know it was what he wanted as well. When Jane pulled away she reluctantly looked into his eyes and was relieved to see what she wanted to see and she let out a sigh of relief and smiled shyly at him as she moved towards him again. Kurt met her halfway, not that they were that far away from each other. Kurt found it endearing that Jane would blush when their eyes would meet. Jane ended up sitting on his lap just so she could be closer to him; he rested his hands on her thighs while her arms were around his neck. When she pulled away she would bury her face in the side of his neck and sigh.

"Hey, I'm fine."

Jane nodded her head, He would feel it, it would take her a few moments to look at him and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Later on after eating the food that Jane ordered in as she refused to let Kurt cook because he was injured they watched or tried to watch a movie but neither was paying attention to the screen, they were immersed in each other, Jane took up her previous position on Kurt's lap, there was a little kissing but mostly holding, Jane had her arms around his neck while he had his arms around her back, their faces were buried in the other's neck, both breathing in the other. Jane noticed that Kurt was beginning to zone out and thought it was time for them to go to bed. She released her arms and moved or tried to but his arms tightened around her.

"Mmmmm, no!"

"What do you mean no?" asked Jane

Kurt buried his face further into her neck, which she didn't think was possible when he continued.

"Don't move, stay here."

"We're tired, let's go to bed."

"No, I like holding you." Kurt mumbled

"And I like you holding me; c'mon you'll feel better in bed."

He reluctantly let go and Jane was able to move and stand up and she pulled him up and he was still disorientated so she guided him to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help in there?" asked Jane

Kurt shook his head; Jane headed to their room and changed into her sleepwear which consisted of a t-shirt of Kurt's and her panties. When Kurt returned Jane went into the bathroom and he got ready for bed by discarding his trousers and shirt so he was left in his boxers and t-shirt. He must have been half asleep because when Jane came back in and under the covers he pulled her to him and kissed her like they were still on the sofa and when he was finished placed a kiss to her temple.

"'Night Jane." Mumbled Kurt

Jane was much closer to him than usual and the kiss did surprise her only because she knew Kurt was being careful with her in the bedroom. She didn't move away. Kurt was already dead to the world and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kurt woke up a few hours later and realised that his hand was on Jane's stomach, under her t-shirt, she had her back to him and they were spooning sort of then he remembered what he did earlier and cringed, he never wanted to pressure her. He tried to remove his hand slowly without waking her but he failed miserably. Jane raised her head and turned in his direction.

"Hey, do you need your painkillers?"

"No."

"You need the bathroom?"

"No."

"Are you still hungry?" asked an incredulous Jane

She heard him chuckle.

"No."

"Ok, so it's still early even by our crazy standards so why don't we sleep for a little longer?"

"Ok."

He was surprised when he felt her move towards him and she only stopped when her back hit his chest. He tried to move his hand again but she grabbed his and held it against her stomach, he heard her sigh in pleasure and that was all he needed, he relaxed after that and settled back. His head was behind hers and he couldn't resist he sniffed her hair.

"Are you sniffing my hair?"

Kurt froze.

"No?"

"Hey, it's still way too early so can you keep your creepiness to yourself until a reasonable hour where I can kick your ass?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely…"

"Thanks."

Kurt kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes and felt Jane squeeze his hand.

The next time he woke up, he was on his back, Jane was on her left side snuggled up to his right with her right arm draped over his middle and her head on his chest, this time his right hand was under her t-shirt on the base on her back. He couldn't resist so he kissed her head which caused her to move and look up. She smiled a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Morning Jane."

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her, she was totally adorable and even more so when she blushed like she was doing now. Kurt kissed her head again. That was the start of their new 'norm', they would snuggle up during the night, they would kiss each other, a proper kiss then Kurt would place a kiss on her temple and they would settle for the night, his hand would always end up under her t-shirt and by the morning Jane would be draped over his chest, sometimes they would start off spooning others they would face each other but they were always touching.

A few months later the girls had a girls' night, it wasn't their first but it was the first where Patterson and Zapata were tired of being patient.

"So c'mon, we want details!" demanded Zapata

"Huh?" asked Jane

"Details Jane, DETAILS!" clarified Zapata

"What details?" asked a perplexed Jane

They were still on their first round of drinks; Jane noticed the look that the other two shared.

"Ok, you want us to be clear? Ok, Tell. Us. How. Good. Weller. Is. In. The. Bedroom!"

Jane could fell herself blush, she looked to Patterson hoping for an ally but Patterson was resting her chin in her hand waiting with baited breath.

"C'mon, Jane, we're all friends here and we won't tease Kurt. That much." Smirked Patterson

Jane looked down into her barely touched drink. When she looked back up she had two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Its…its not like that between us…" Jane started

"Oh please!" interrupted Zapata

"Its not, Kurt doesn't want me in that way or think of me like that."

Her two friends looked at each other and then burst into laughter. They were laughing so much they had problems staying in their chairs. Patterson caught the pained look on Jane's face and that sobered her a little. Patterson had to grab Zapata's arm to get her attention, Zapata was still laughing out loud but the force of the hand on her arm was what broke through her senses. She looked to Patterson but found her looking at Jane and when she saw her friend's face she saw the devastation that was on it.

"Jane, what do you mean?" asked Patterson tentatively

Jane just shook her head.

"But you two share a bed, how has nothing happened?" declared Zapata

Jane looked at them and she was barely keeping the tears at bay.

"I told you…he doesn't think of me that way…"

"BULLSHIT!" Zapata stated

"Jane, I agree with Tasha. Kurt is head over heels in love with you. Can you tell us what's happened?"

"Nothing. He doesn't want me that way. At least I have him as a friend that's better than nothing."

"Jane, that's a load of crap!"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, let's try and figure this out, Patterson you like puzzles, so this should be right up your street. Ok, so you two share a bed right?"

Jane nodded.

"At work you still arrive hand in hand, Weller kisses you on the temple and at the end of the day the same. Have you tried …anything else?"

"We've kissed." Admitted a red faced Jane

"Tongues?" Zapata asked

Jane nodded her head.

"What else?"

"That's it. I told you he doesn't feel that way about me. Can we please talk about something else?"

"No!"

"Jane…do you think that Kurt is worried that …you may have flashbacks?"

"Of what?" asked a confused Jane

"When you were in the blacksite, remember we all saw the videos…"

"Why would he be? Nothing …sexual…happened then."

Zapata and Patterson shared another look.

"Yes, but you were naked the whole time…" started Patterson

"and maybe Weller's afraid that it may remind you of that time." Chimed in Zapata

"Jane, Kurt's being careful, not because he doesn't want you but because he wants you. He loves you and if he had to be celibate for the rest of his life to be with you he would, he would never pressure you into doing anything you don't want…"

"Jane, I swear on my life, Kurt wants you!"

"and I swear on my computers!"

There was a hopeful look on Jane's face.

"Do you really think…?"

Patterson and Zapata each grabbed one of Jane's hands and replied in unison.

"Yes, I do."

"Yeah, I do."

"He mentioned something when I initially got out of the hospital but that was it so I assumed he changed his mind."

"Jane, you sleep with him every day."

"I thought he just wanted to be friends."

"So you'd share Reade's bed as well and kiss him like you kiss Kurt?"

"N…no."

"Well then."

"But…why didn't he say something?"

"Ok, let's try it another way. Let's say something traumatic happened to Kurt or he was in your position. Would you be putting pressure on him to become intimate with you?"

"Of course not! It would have to be his choice…oh!"

"Exactly! I think you finally get it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This follows on directly from Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3 PART 2

Jane arrived home and went to change in the bathroom. She went into their bedroom and Kurt was already in bed asleep so she slowly pulled the covers back and slid in next to him, hoping not to wake him but that was a fool's dream, as soon as she settled she felt Kurt pull her body back towards his chest and felt his hand go under her t-shirt and rest on her stomach.

"Did you have a good time?" he whispered

"Hmmm."

"Did the others get home safe?" he mumbled

"Yeah, I dropped them off at Patterson's and then came here."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt snuggled into Jane and fell back asleep. It took Jane a few minutes for his breathing to lull her into sleep.

For the next few days she found herself just stopping and looking at him. She didn't have the guts to start the conversation that she really wanted to have, a few times he caught her staring and she blushed and looked away. He wanted to ask her what was going on but he knew she would confide in him when she was ready. It was a couple of days later that they were both getting ready for bed, well they were already ready, they were getting under the covers and Jane took a deep breath and faced Kurt when she was under the covers, Kurt always faced her.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked at her in concern, he didn't like the sound of her voice she seemed tense.

"Yeah?"

He watched as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know that I want you right? And if you're holding back because you think that I may not want this, us or because you think it may remind me of the blacksite then you're wrong. If you don't want me anymore then that's fine I…I just didn't want you to think that I wasn't ready."

She stared at him and she saw that he was dumbstruck and she took that to mean that he was shocked that she wanted him because he didn't feel the same way about her. She started to turn away but before she could Kurt was on top of her and wiping the tears that she didn't know were rolling down her cheeks.

"One, you're an idiot…" Jane scowled at this and it made him smile, he would rather she was irritated with him then crying, he really couldn't handle her crying, it broke him when she was tearful. "…but you're my idiot. Two, how could you think that I don't want you? I told you before; I want you all the time. Do you feel that?" He didn't have to elaborate as he knew she knew what he was talking about especially as he was pressing into her.

"You said it was just a reflex."

Kurt found her absolutely adorable and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Of course I told you that, I wasn't going to pressure you. You had to be ready…"

"But isn't it painful for you…not to… you know?"

"Why do you think I got up two to three times a night? I had to 'relieve' myself during the night as you were so tempting."

Another scowl.

"So we could have been …together but you…"

"Jane, you, apart from Ella, are the most important person to me and there was no way that I was going to even think about talking to you about this until you brought it up. It had to be your decision and I don't regret it."

"But…"

"No buts!"

The scowl was still there so he decided to get rid of it. He placed kisses all over her face and she caved within a minute. She pressed down on his hips so he knew what she wanted.

"I assume we're on the same page now?" Jane asked

"Yep!"

"Good, I think you owe me…"

"Owe you what?"

"Your body!"

He was stunned and it made her smile. Kurt reached out to turn the bedside lamp on when her hand caught his wrist and stopped him, he looked down and saw that her eyes were looking down and avoiding his. He pulled his arm back and lifted her chin until she looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"It's for the best anyway because when you get a look at my chest, you'll forget about everything else!"

Jane rolled her eyes and shoved his left shoulder. Jane was impatient and pulled at his t-shirt until it he wasn't wearing it anymore. They paused and looked into each other's eyes and moved towards each other at the same time. The kiss was everything and more. There was no doubt about how the other felt, there was no more restraint. It was more than the other kisses. When the need for air became a necessity they pulled apart but only a few millimetres and they rested their foreheads on the other, their breathing ragged. When their breathing evened out Kurt pulled back slightly and looked into Jane's eyes waiting to see something and she held his eyes and her intentions were clear and he smiled.

Her eyes glazed over when she came and she collapsed back onto the bed. It took her a while to come back to the present, her heart was beating erratically but she felt so goooooooooood, she had a smile on her face. Kurt was lying on his side watching her; it was a wonderful sight to see. He never thought he would ever see her…content but here he was watching her in a non-creepy way. He tensed when he saw the smile disappear and she turned towards him.

"What the hell WELLER? Are you trying to short change me? That was good but I don't want a preview, I want the main attraction or are you not up to it?"

His eyebrows rose up in surprise, he didn't want to overwhelm her so decided to take it easy, and more fool him apparently. Jane moved onto her side and closed the gap between them and took his mouth while she hooked a leg over his hip. No one could say Kurt was a slow learner; he took the hint and rolled them over until Jane was on her back.

"I swear, if you stop right now, they'll never ever find your body!" Jane threatened

Sometime later…

"I think I need to report you to Hirst ASAP…" said Jane "I think you're trying to kill _**me**_!"

Kurt chuckled at Jane's comment and he was kind of proud of it. She was content to just lie on his chest while their hearts beat wildly. It took time for their breaths to calm down when they were back to normal Kurt felt Jane move and place a kiss over his heart, she then moved and got out of the bed which shocked him some until he saw her look for and put on the discarded t-shirt when she found it. She crawled back under the covers and stayed on her side of the bed, he was not having that.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over there? You have your wicked way with me then you discard me? I feel so used!"

Jane looked at him and saw the smile on his face.

"Get over here Jane, we've been snuggling every night in bed for ages, tonight's not going to be any different!"

When Jane scooted over she buried her face into his neck. Kurt wasn't having any of this.

"Hey, if you want to put something on after you've had your way with me there's nothing wrong with that, I know you're just protecting yourself as I'm so hard to resist, you have to do what's best for you!"

Jane shoved his shoulder again but looked at him and all she saw was love and adoration not annoyance as she assumed. He kissed her temple and they settled into sleep. Well they almost did but Kurt stiffened and Jane felt it.

"Jane….I'm so sorry…so sorry….I…"

Jane pushed herself up and leaned on her elbow looking at Kurt in concern.

"Kurt what is it?"

She saw the stricken look on his face and couldn't figure out what could have put it there. She watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times trying to compose himself.

"I…I didn't use anything. I'm so sorry. I…"

Jane took pity on him and it wasn't as if he pressured her, she kind of sprung it on him and she would bet all the money in her account, which wasn't much, or better yet all the money in his account, that he had a box of condoms in his night stand but she didn't give him the time to even think about them.

"Kurt, I have an implant."

"….I'm clean, I swear! And if we've made a baby, I'll be with you every step of the way…it may have been earlier than we expected but it will be a blessing…what did you say?"

Jane was a little taken aback by what she just heard but it was another reason why she loved the man in front of her, he always put her first.

"I said, I have an implant."

"Oh…ok. Well I'm clean. I've never had unprotected sex before well apart from the night Ella was conceived. I got tested after Nas…"

Jane questioned him with just the rise of an eyebrow.

"It's the responsible thing to do. I needed to know that I'm clean just in case there was ever a chance for us. I wanted to make sure I couldn't hurt you anymore than I already had. Anyway, it's better to get tested after each partner…"

"I never got tested after Oscar, he was the only one I was with and he was meticulous about condoms, which I'm so grateful about because I don't know what I was like before … and I'm pretty sure that Oscar wasn't the type to be celibate for however long this 'mission' was supposed last… but when I came back from …the CIA they did every single test they could think of and I'm clean as well, just in case you were wondering…"

They shared a tender kiss.

"You think about us having kids?"

"Yeah, I love Ella, she's my world and I know this is going to sound wrong but I wish she was ours. I loved her right from the moment Allie told me, I didn't act like it. I thought she would be better off without me but once I got my head out of my ass I realised that I really wanted this kid even though it wasn't with the woman that I was in love with, she was still a blessing. So… I can't help but think about what our kids would be like."

Jane stopped him with a kiss.

"Kurt, it's fine, we're both clean and I have an implant so I'm not pregnant although I do know for a fact that if I was I know you'd be there with me every step but we don't need to worry about that now. Relax!"

They settled and fell asleep. In the following nights, Kurt always waited for Jane to initiate any intimate contact. They made up for lost time. They never tired of each other's body's, it got to the point that Jane told Kurt that he should sleep naked if he preferred, which he did. Jane always came to bed with a t-shirt but she only wore panties when she was on her period. The only times they didn't have sex were if one or both were injured, if Jane was on her period or if they had an argument. They kissed a lot instead if the first happened, Jane became quite adept with her hands if the second occurred much to Kurt's surprise and pleasure.

Even though they tried to sleep apart if the final one happened they realised the hard way that they were better together than apart. After their first major argument Kurt decided to sleep on the sofa which didn't go well for him as he couldn't sleep at all. Jane didn't fear any better. They were both stubborn and refused to back down. In the morning Jane 'woke' up first, not that she slept a wink, she entered the kitchen to start the coffee. It turned out that she made the best coffee, Kurt and the rest of the team were amazed when they found out, even though Kurt followed her instructions it never turned out as good as hers. When Kurt heard her in the kitchen he got up and went to use the bathroom, they stuck to their usual routine but didn't say one word to the other. By the time Jane was finished in the bathroom and ready for work, breakfast was on the table, Kurt always insisted on a cooked meal if they had the time for it and they did so there was the cooked meal. Once they finished their silent meal Jane picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash them as Kurt cooked. They left the apartment and rode to the office without one word. There was no hand holding or anything, Zapata the ever observant one noticed this and her eyebrows reached her hair line. She watched as the two parted without a word. The day was spent filling in paperwork but there was a break in the day when they all went into the conference room when Hirst called an impromptu meeting. The whole team sat and listened to the praise that Hirst bestowed on them. When she asked detailed questions both Kurt and Jane gave very simple answers and didn't elaborate at all, it took the rest of the team to fill in the blanks for the director, who seemed oblivious to the strange atmosphere. Once the meeting was over Hirst left to fly to a meeting somewhere else and Kurt and Jane were the first to leave the conference room after the Director, leaving the others staring in shock.

"Is it just me or was it chilly in here?" asked Patterson

"They've been like that since they came in." chimed in Zapata

"They'll sort it out, this is Jane and Weller!" stated Reade

"I hope so, but remember you're talking about the two most stubborn people that we know…" Zapata said

"What do you suggest?" asked Reade

Patterson sighed.

"I don't know…"

"Let's just hope this is a blip." Declared Zapata

At the end of the day the three didn't hold out my hope, they didn't see the couple exchange one word that wasn't related to the job. All three watched as the two walked to the elevator without any physical contact or exchange of words.

The car ride home was just as silent as the car ride to work. Kurt made dinner while Jane set the table and went to have a shower. If Kurt noticed her red rimmed eyes when she returned he didn't mention them. While the meal was cooking in the oven Kurt went to have his shower by the time he was finished their dinner was nearly ready, Jane had mixed a salad while he was in the bathroom. They each took a small portion of the lasagne and salad and ate; the only noise was of the cutlery hitting the plates. How could silence be so deafening they each thought.

When it was clear that they both ate as much as they were going to Jane began to clear away their plates and wash them. Weller emptied the salad into an airtight container and placed it into the fridge. Then he got out the files he brought home and started to go through them. When Jane had finished the dishes she got her sketch book out and sat on the sofa and just drew what came to her. They both worked for a couple of hours without a sound between them unless you counted the scrawl of the pen and charcoal against paper. When Jane looked at the time she realised it was later than expected and Kurt was still hunched over the files, she packed up her art supplies and left them on the side and went to the kitchen to divide the now cool lasagne into portions for their lunch tomorrow and apparently the next day seeing as there was so much left which was unheard of for them, they both loved Kurt's lasagne and they each usually had two generous helpings in one sitting but they barely had one proper portion between them that night. Once Jane completed her task she took her art stuff back to their room and got ready for bed. She was under the covers and facing away from the bedroom door when Kurt came in, she really hoped that he would sleep in their bed that night but he just went into their bathroom and got ready for bed and walked back out into the living room. She heard him moving about then there was more silence. Another night of disturbed sleep plagued Jane, at least she managed an hour sort of. She was awake although pretended otherwise when she heard Kurt walk through their room to the bathroom at an early hour; he was getting ready for work as he had a really early morning meeting Jane remembered. She heard him potter in the kitchen and then she received a message on her cell then she heard the door close. Jane reached for her cell and saw the message from Kurt.

"Had an early morning meeting."

This made her eyes well and a few tears slipped out. This was not the way Kurt would usually word a text. First and foremost he would kiss her goodbye before he left and tell her he loved her and on the rare occasions when she was dead to the world he would send a text that would be so sappy but it would always make her smile. This one just made her cry. She got ready for work and was surprised by what she found in the kitchen, a container with a portion of the previous night's dinner was waiting for her by the fridge, there were two slices of bread ready in the toaster she just had to switch it on and on the table was a cereal bowl with their cereal and milk ready for her. She put the coffee on while she had her breakfast. When she reached the office she placed a thermos of coffee on his desk, thankfully he was away from his office at that moment.

The others noticed this and they caught each other's eyes and tried to convey something but Reade just shook his head. Throughout the day they watched as Kurt drank the coffee that Jane had brought. During the early afternoon, Patterson decrypted a tattoo and they found themselves going to investigate a location, Reade and Zapata were relieved that Kurt didn't split them up; even with the silent treatment between the two they still worked like a well-oiled machine when they began to clear the building and cover the other.

The silent treatment carried on for a few more days but everything came to ahead one night. They were both so tired as they would barely manage a couple of hours of sleep each night between them, Kurt was still on the sofa and it was after midnight when he heard Jane sobbing, he couldn't just listen to that so he went into their room and saw her curled into the foetal position on her side of the bed, nearly on the edge, he went over to her.

"Jane, it's me, Jane?"

This made her sob even harder. Kurt went to the other side of the bed and got in and went to the centre and carefully picked her up while she was still curled around herself and placed her on his lap, he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her under the covers and began to whisper into her ear.

"Shhh Jane, I'm here. You're fine. I love you, shhhhh."

He kept on repeating what he said but her sobs were heart breaking and he knew he was the cause of them, he could see that she was hurting but he was too proud to take the first step and now she retreated to having nightmares again. Eventually the sobs subsided and she fell into a sleep, with his arms still around her he rested his eyes for a minute. It was the best night's sleep either had had since that first night. Every time Jane moved during the night Kurt would awake and whisper into her ear

"Shhh, I'm here and I love you, sleep Jane."

Kurt was still in the same position, sitting against the headboard with Jane in his lap when they both began to stir. He felt Jane stiffen in his arms.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"Do you want me to go back to the safe house?" whispered Jane

"NO!"

Jane sighed in relief with Kurt's vehement answer.

"I…I dreamt that this was the dream and in reality I was still at the blacksite."

"Oh Jane, we're going to argue or in our case we're really good at giving the other the silent treatment but please know that no matter what I. LOVE. YOU. Nothing can change that. We're going to figure out a way to disagree about things but maybe I think that no matter what happens between us we still share a bed regardless. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"We've got to get ready for work but we'll talk more tonight, ok?"

He felt her nod.

They got to work and while they didn't really speak to the other there wasn't an atmosphere much to the relief of the team. At 2 pm Kurt came out of his office with his bag across his shoulder and walked to Jane's desk.

"Jane grab your stuff."

Jane looked up from her computer and took one look at Kurt and shutdown her computer after saving her work and gathered up her cell and bag. Kurt held out his hand and Jane took it without any hesitation, Kurt began to walk and Jane was behind him.

"Reade you're in charge, Jane and I are taking the rest of the day, Hirst knows. See you tomorrow!" Kurt called out on the way to the elevator much to the shock of the rest of the team and the office.

The ride home was still silent but pleasantly so. When they reached the apartment Kurt took charge.

"Jane go change into your pyjamas, we're going to have a much needed nap and then we're going to have a long talk. I'll be in in a minute."

Jane was under the covers when he came in and he discarded his suit and shirt in a short time and joined her under the covers. He moved so he was directly behind her and slowly moved his arm so he could rest it on her stomach under her t-shirt, as soon as she felt his hand on her skin she sighed in relief and grabbed his hand and squeezed which was reciprocated. He could swear that he heard her crying soon after.

"Jane?"

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck and cried some more while talking.

"I'm just so happy…"

"Hey, me too, as long as neither of us forgets that the other loves them then we'll be fine. We still need to talk but we need to catch up on some of the sleep that we've missed. C'mon we'll still be here when we wake up. I promise."

Kurt kissed her temple and she sighed once more then they drifted into sleep.

They woke up a few hours later still in each other's arms. Kurt pressed another kiss to Jane's temple and their mouths met for a tender kiss then they rested their foreheads against the other. They both sighed at the same time knowing that they needed to talk and pulled apart.

"I'm not sorry!" stated Jane

"Jane…"

"I'm not! Kurt, I love you. Do you really think I want to see you die? I would do anything to stop that. What about Ella and Sawyer? They both need you and would be devastated if something happened to you…"

"Jane, I couldn't live without you. I don't expect you to die protecting me and the fact that you pushed me out of the way and ended up taking the bullet for me…"

"Is not something I regret and I would do it again. Kurt, think of Ella growing up without you. I wouldn't be able to look at her knowing that I could have done something to protect her daddy and I did nothing."

"But…"

"No buts, you're going to have to accept that we would do anything for those we love even if that meant…"

"Please, don't say it."

"Kurt, do you think I'd feel happy with you saving me at the cost of your own life?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because it is!"

Jane rolled her eyes at this.

"I think we just need to agree that we love the other and would do anything for the other and leave it at that."

Kurt scowled at that but eventually agreed.

Kurt cupped her face and just kept on staring at her in wonder, Jane couldn't look away either. At one point they both moved towards the other and their mouths met and they poured out their feelings for the other. They couldn't stop kissing. Neither knew how long they stayed in their embrace but Kurt pulled back first and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"We need to get up and get something to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, c'mon."

They settled on the sofa and had toast with lashings of peanut butter and hot chocolate. Once they finished their light snack they decided to watch some TV, Jane was snuggled into Kurt's side and her head rested on his chest her arm around his waist and his arms were around her keeping her close. Not long after he realised that Jane had fallen asleep. He switched the TV off and picked Jane up and headed to their room

"Hmmm, I was watching that!"

"What were you watching?"

"The commercial with the dog?"

Kurt chuckled and kissed her temple as they made their way to their bed, he placed her on the bed and followed her under the covers and they were in each other's arms and asleep in seconds.

When they awoke they were still in each other's arms and they were refreshed from a decent night's sleep and the knowledge that no matter what; their feelings for each other couldn't change. As soon as their eyes met they knew what the other was thinking and it was in line to what they wanted as well, as one they moved towards the other, not that there was much distance between them, and showed their love for the other. Their coming together was more poignant than their first time together; they took their time exploring the bodies that they loved so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 Part 3

They had a great sex life, more than he ever expected. He honestly thought that after Jane found out about Nas there would be no hope for them but thankfully he was wrong with a little help from Rich. He was happy with what they shared in their bedroom he didn't ever want to pressure her into trying or doing something she wasn't ready. Everything they did since that first time was more than anything and everything he ever felt or had with anyone…

Jane collapsed onto his chest once again and buried her face in his neck until their breathing evened out, he wrapped his arms around her back then began to stroke her back with one hand to sooth her. Eventually she raised her head and kissed him softly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jane asked tentatively

"Do you even have to ask? You drove me insane!"

Her answering smile was heaven to him; he stroked her cheek with his thumb while they just stared at the other. They smiled at each other and moved to share a kiss. After the kiss Kurt moved his right hand to get the t-shirt he placed under Jane's pillow, ever since that first time since she got up to cover herself, he kept a spare t-shirt under her pillow, the first time she realised she cried, it took her a while to convince him they were happy tears though, he still wasn't used to tears. He helped her put it on and she snuggled into him.

They tried other things in bed.

"You know where I keep my boxers right?"

Jane was confused by the topic change but nodded.

"Good, promise me something, if and when you do kill me, because I'm pretty sure that's your aim, please make sure I'm not naked."

Jane shoved his shoulder.

"Seriously though, where did you learn that?" He felt her stiffen in his arms and wanted to kick himself.

"You're not going to like it…" she whispered

"Jane, I'm sorry I have no right to ask that question. I'd never experienced that and it blew my mind, I was curious that's all…"

Jane moved to her bedside table and then placed a book on the bed. Kurt just raised his eyebrows in question.

"Zapata gave it to me…"

They stared at the other for a while.

"I'm not thanking her! She'd get too much pleasure from that plus her knowing what we do….just no, no way!"

Their sex life wasn't all plain sailing. On a Sunday morning after a wonderful night of amazing sex and early morning sex it was time for them to get up; Jane was still sprawled over him, something which he never tired of.

"We need to get up…"

"Noooooo."

"Jane, if you want the chocolate chip pancakes…"

"I hate you; just because you can cook…you think you have the power!" Jane grumped

Kurt chuckled.

"It's ok; you can stay in bed while I make pancakes for myself…"

Jane looked up at him in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Well I don't want you to think I'm controlling you with food." Kurt softened the statement with a kiss to her furrowed brow.

Jane muttered something in another language but Kurt knew the tone and was glad that he couldn't understand. He was tempted to record her mutterings one day and get Patterson to translate them for him but he was kind of scared what he might learn plus the fact that Patterson would look at him weirdly and she may share that with Zapata who cannot keep her mouth shut, that he couldn't deal with. Jane moved off of him and got out of bed ready to get the coffee going which was her job in the mornings. Before she took a step from the bed Kurt made an offhand comment.

"Maybe we could conserve water and share a shower…"

He didn't know why he said it and he really didn't expect her to agree, she still put on a t-shirt after sex, and he didn't think anything of it and just went into the bathroom like usual. When he came out Jane was sitting on his side of the bed still in her t-shirt and she was hugging her knees, she had stretched the t-shirt over her knees.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

Kurt sat by her, he had his towel around his waist. Jane turned to him and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" said Jane muffled against his shoulder

"What? Why are you apologising?" asked a confused Kurt

"I'm sorry that I can't do certain things…that I can't share a shower with you. I tried to come in there but I just froze. I want to be in there with you but something is stopping me…"

"Shhh, Jane…" Kurt held her tighter "I don't know why I said that. Yes I want you in the shower with me but only if and when you're ready. Please don't force yourself into something that you're not comfortable with. I'm an idiot, plain and simple." Kurt picked her up and placed her on his lap and carried on hugging her. "Jane, you know I would never want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with, right?" He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded her head. "You know the night we first shared this bed was the happiest night of my life…" Jane scoffed. "Hey, I'm telling this so listen. That first night was magical for me. I thought I lost any hope of us being together when I made the mistake of sleeping with Nas…" Jane stiffened again but Kurt just hugged her tighter. "…I realised I wanted you and used Nas to try and forget that, don't get me wrong, she was using me as well. But I wasn't thinking with my head. Anyway I thought that time in the hospital was the best I could hope for then you agreed to stay here then we shared the bed and it was amazing. I held you in my arms and it was wonderful, I never thought I would get the chance. If that was all I was going to get then I would die a happy man and I was happy, really happy, then you eventually told me that you wanted more and again I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be with the woman I'm in love with in every possible way. You continue to amaze me. Please believe me, if we never do anything else, I. AM. HAPPY. Please do not change for me, just be yourself, that's all I ever want. Ok?"

Jane squeezed him harder and nodded.

"So do you want to get under the covers again or do you want your pancakes?"

Jane looked up and into his eyes.

"Mmmmm, I think I want ….pancakes!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Pancakes it is!" Kurt placed her back onto the bed and she got up to go to their bathroom and he got up to get changed. At the bathroom door, Jane paused,

"Kurt?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could have pancakes then get back under the covers…"

Kurt chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to see the movie?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"We could wait and see it when it comes onto DVD…"

Needless to say as soon as she finished washing the last plate Kurt picked her up and took her back into the bedroom, she giggled and started to nip at his neck. They spent the rest of the day in bed apart from a very brief lunch break. They were both refreshed for Monday morning.

A few weeks later they had a close call, it seemed as if there was a close call every other week, Kurt was kept overnight as he had received a bang to head by a perpetrator, needless to say when Jane saw it happen she was too far away to stop it but her heart was in her mouth when Kurt fell to the floor. She dealt with her suspect and then went to deal with the one that was standing over Kurt in a menacing way, she took him out and maybe by the definition of others may have gone overboard, as soon as he was incapacitated and his weapon secured she went to Kurt's side and stayed by him all the way to and in the hospital. Kurt was kept overnight for observation and Jane ended up sharing his bed as he insisted on it. He was released the next morning and Reade came to pick them up and drop them off at their apartment.

"Kurt, why don't you go and grab a shower? We can relax for the rest of the day and the team will be coming by this evening."

She watched as he made his way into their room. She couldn't believe that she was so close to losing him, they had close calls before but for some reason this latest one spooked her more. Kurt came out in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Just relax for the moment, I'll have my shower and be out in a minute. I've put your pain medication on the table, make sure you take them or I will make you take them, do you understand?"

She heard him grumble something but was confident that the pills would be in his system by the time she came out. She found him on the sofa where she left him and he had is head back and his eyes closed but she was pleased to see some of the water had been drunk along with the medication. She sat by him and he stirred and turned to her and her eyes welled up which caused him some concern.

"Jane?"

She tried to smile but a tear ended up rolling down her cheek instead, Kurt wiped it away with his thumb, his concern growing even more. Jane buried her face in his neck, it seemed to be her favourite place, he wrapped an arm around her until she gathered herself together, and he kept on stroking her back, which calmed her down somewhat. He heard her speak.

"I just felt that today, yesterday was too close and I almost lost you…"

"Hey, it's going to take more than a thug bashing me on the head to get rid of me, you're stuck with me for a very long time!"

Kurt kissed her temple.

"Promise?"

"I will never willingly leave you, is that enough?"

"I suppose it will have to do."

Jane snuggled into Kurt some more then began to kiss his neck, his chin and moved to his mouth, as she did that she straddled him.

Much later…

Jane fell against him and they rested until their heartbeats returned to their usual rhythm.

"I may not be able to keep that promise I made you earlier."

Jane looked up to Kurt's face in question after he spoke.

"I think you're the one I need to be careful of because I swear you're trying to kill me!"

Jane shoved his shoulder and rested her head back onto his chest; Kurt kissed her shoulder in affection. He reached for his t-shirt that was by him and was getting it ready to place over Jane's head when she looked up and smiled at him and ignored the t-shirt and kissed his mouth instead.

"I don't need that but thanks for thinking that I might."

Jane lifted herself off of him and without any embarrassment or hesitation started to walk towards their room, she paused at their door and looked back, Kurt had followed her with his eyes so was looking at her when she turned around.

"Seems as if I need a shower, it would be really nice to have someone wash my back…"

Kurt's mouth dropped open but he was by her side in a flash and picked her up and strode into their bathroom, she giggled when he picked her up. They got to the bathroom and Kurt put her down but kept an arm around her and adjusted the temperature of the water then they both stepped into the shower. Jane wanted to take control but he stopped her and kissed each and every one of her scars, this time was different because he could see them and he wanted her to know that he still loved her regardless of the permanent reminders of her time with the CIA. Kurt then showed her the pleasures of shower sex.

They enjoyed the art of sex when it wasn't confined to the bedroom, not that Kurt had any complaints when it was but it seemed as if something was unleashed in Jane. There were very few places that hadn't been 'Christened' in their apartment. They finished their latest bout a few minutes ago but now they had to get ready as the team was coming round in about twenty five minutes.

They opened the door to the rest of the team twenty six minutes later. The team brought several bags of food and drinks for their little get together. Zapata was looking at them weirdly, as soon as she was further in the apartment Kurt and Jane looked at the others who just shrugged their shoulders in confusion. They all turned around to see Zapata cleaning the surfaces, dumbfounded was an understatement to what they were thinking.

"Zapata what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making sure the surfaces are good for us to eat off and sit on."

"I'm not a slob!" declared Kurt

"I know that." Said a confused Zapata

"So, if you know that I'm not a slob why are you cleaning the surfaces?"

"Seriously? You had a close call yesterday, you two have a healthy sex life and the way Jane is dressed suggests that you two have recently been 'intimate' and probably have been since Reade drove you here so I just want to make sure we and the food and drinks are safe!"

"Tasha!" called Patterson

"Zapata!" said Reade

"What? C'mon look at them…" explained Zapata

Jane had buried her face into Kurt's chest in embarrassment and he had an arm around her. Kurt knew that Jane wouldn't divulge any information about their intimate times to Zapata or Patterson let alone Reade, not that she had a chance today.

"…Jane is wearing a sweater of Kurt's which is much too big for her hence why it's falling off her shoulder and we can all plainly see that she's not wearing one of her utilitarian sports bra and do any of you really want to wager with me if she even owns a strapless bra? Exactly!"

"She's at home, do you really expect her to be in her work clothes?" asked Reade

"Patterson, when do women wear their boyfriend's clothes?" Zapata asked while she kept her eyes on the couple in question.

Patterson sighed in resignation.

"When they've just been together or when they're going to sleep."

"Do women generally wear their boyfriend's stuff if they know they are going to have company?"

"No."

Zapata gave Reade a ' I told you so look', which made him shake his head.

"Ok, I'm going to regret this but I need to ask, how do you know that they were just…you know?"

"Reade!" exclaimed Kurt

"C'mon, are you not curious? I'll just ask her after we leave…"

"Actually I would like to know as well." Smiled Patterson

"Well they must have been if not Jane would be wearing her own clothes!"

"Ok, the sudden cleaning habit you've developed?"

"Have you seen Jane? Are you blind? She's hot, there's no way Kurt could keep his hands off of her until they're in the bedroom hence the clean-up, be thankful we don't carry portable black lights, that would be too informative. Is there even a surface that's…untouched?"

"HEY!" said Kurt

"Really, well you're more restrained than I thought!"

"We never touched Ella's room!"

"Kurt!" exclaimed Jane

"Thank goodness for small mercies, but we are not taking food and alcohol into your daughter's room."

"Do you really think she'd give it a rest? And we're not giving any details away." Kurt whispered to Jane

"Hey, as long as you don't make one of your sessions into your Christmas card we're good; I don't need to see where Jane would hang her candy canes!"

"TASHA!"

"ZAPATA!"

"ZAPATA!"

Jane just groaned into Kurt's shoulder.

Patterson shoved Zapata's shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Tasha

"You just ruined candy canes for me, no offence…" she said as she faced Weller then turned back to Tasha "…leave them alone, they're happy, do not ruin anything else for me or you will find out what it is like to have me as an enemy!"

"Jeez, it was a joke. They are disgustingly happy; you can imagine their Christmas cards being the same."

"Can we please just celebrate the fact that Kurt is fine?" asked Reade

"Of course we can, guys take a seat." Said Jane

Kurt and Jane watched as Reade and Patterson hesitated to take a seat but Zapata had no qualms as she sat on a seat that she had cleaned.

"Hmmm, not so easy now is it guys?" said a smug Zapata

Reade and Patterson just looked at Kurt and Jane.

"Oh for goodness sake, if it will make you any happier, we spent most of our time in the bedroom and shower, happy?" said red faced Jane

"Erm…most of your time?" said Patterson tentatively

"Did you expect us to eat in the shower too?" replied Jane

This seemed to appease Reade and Patterson although Zapata wanted to say something but thought better of it when Kurt looked at her. Kurt kissed Jane on the temple. The party lasted for a few hours.

A week before Christmas saw a certain female agent's desk was covered in all different types of candy canes. It remained a mystery, even though she had four suspects none of them caved when she subtlety and not so subtlety questioned them.

Life was good, they were in a good place, Jane had a great relationship with Ella, and she continued to spend one week with them and one week with her mom and Connor. Sandstorm was dismantled when they took out Shepard. They were married. They had more free time now that Sandstorm was no more.

Kurt went to the bathroom to put the toiletries away from their recent supermarket run. He opened the cabinet and was confused by what he saw. He looked down into the grocery bag and looked back into the cabinet but still couldn't understand what he was seeing. Kurt walked out to the kitchen to see Jane putting away the rest of the shopping.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you been shopping without me?"

Jane scoffed loudly.

"Oh please, I can count the number of times I've been shopping without you on one hand and still have two fingers left! Why?"

"Are you sure?"

Jane turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at her.

"Kurt, what's going on? You know the only reason I go shopping with you is because I like spending time with you, if it was up to me I'd live on take out if and when I ate."

"Yeah, I know that."

"So, what's with the question?"

"Well, I was putting away your toiletries…"

"Ok, and?"

"…your shampoo, deodorant and tampons."

"Ok, I repeat, and?"

"Well, you have plenty of boxes of tampons…"

"Cool, so we don't need to buy anymore anytime soon? So what's the problem?"

"You've been really tired recently, the last few times we went to the movies you fell asleep within the first five minutes…"

"They were boring."

"They were full of explosions and gunfire. As soon as we sit to watch something on the TV, you fall asleep instantly…"

"You're just so nice to cuddle with."

"You don't seem to like coffee anymore…"

"I told you I didn't feel well, it must be a bug going around."

"For a few weeks? What about your new love of tea? You always ask Reade for a teabag as he has better ones than the vending machine. You love that box Reade bought for you…"

"It was the only thing that didn't make me feel queasy, plus who willingly drinks from the vending machine. Plus, Reade's gift was sweet, he knew I didn't know much about tea so he got me a variety in a lovely wooden box."

"…and you've been more sensitive in your…chest area."

"Maybe you're just that good!"

Kurt gave her a look.

"Jane…"

"Kurt, spit it out, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I think…I think we may be pregnant."

He stared at her and all she did was stare at him without blinking, it was kind of scary.

"Excuse me? Huh?"

"I think we may be pregnant."

"I heard you the first time but we can't, I've got an implant."

"Jane there are enough tampons in the bathroom cabinet to last at least six months…"

"Maybe you just bought too many."

"When was your last period?"

"I can't remember."

"Neither can I."

"But…how?"

Kurt walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and she fell into him.

"Hey, it's ok; we're going to be great parents if it's true."

Jane scoffed.

"You mean you will be great, what do I know about being a parent?"

"You're great with Ella and we'll do this together."

Three pregnancy tests later and a trip to the doctor's confirmed her pregnancy and that the implant had stopped working a while after they got together. Neither of them were disappointed by the news in fact they wore huge smiles on their faces for the rest of the day.

"I'm telling you there is something wrong! Weller is losing weight and he looks so haggard. They were so happy a few weeks ago they had permanent smiles on their faces but look at them now. Jane keeps on looking at Kurt and Kurt isn't his usual self." Said a concerned Zapata

Since Zapata mentioned her worries both Reade and Patterson noticed the changes in their friends, Patterson without any compunction looked into their online history to see if she could find anything to help them and what she found shocked her. She took it to the other two as soon as she could. They decided they needed to talk to Kurt but not in the office but at their apartment. They chose that night, none of them felt comfortable leaving it another night just in case something happened.

The rest of the team watched as their friends, their family left for the night, they waited for an hour before leaving and knew they were going to be in because Patterson asked Jane earlier on in the day if she and Kurt had plans for the evening, Patterson was shocked when Jane lied to her face, she avoided eye contact and was fidgety. Jane had told her that they would be staying in to watch TV but Patterson knew instinctively that that was a lie.

They made their way to the Weller apartment and knocked on the door, Zapata knocked a few times and Patterson rang Kurt's cell, still there was no answer and they could hear the cell ringing from inside so Zapata took out her spare key, they all had one for emergencies, and unlocked the door, she pushed it open and the sight that met them was shocking, Kurt was on the floor by the sofa on his front, as if he'd been attacked. It must have happened soon after they got back from work as he was still in his suit. They were frozen to their spot but then as one they rushed forward to see what had happened, well Reade and Zapata did, Patterson went in search of Jane. Zapata put her fingers on Kurt's neck to see if she could feel a pulse and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she found a strong one. Then three things happened at the same time, Patterson came out of the bedroom crying, Kurt opened his eyes, slapped away the hand he knew didn't belong to Jane, turned over and was shocked to see everyone in their place.

"What the hell? Why are you all here?"

And Jane walked in carrying a bag of chips, a huge bag of chips and looking totally confused.

"Er, hi guys. Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

All eyes turned to her and as one and the three of them converged on her and hugged her as one. Jane looked through a gap of arms and bodies to her husband who had a confused look on his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jane, are you ok? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?"

"Patterson me and the baby are fine. What is going on?"

"How did you escape?" asked Reade

"WHAT?" asked Kurt

"Who took you? How did you get away?" chimed in Zapata

Kurt made his way to Jane and pulled the rest of the team off of his wife and looked at her and started to examine her for any injuries when he was assured she was fine physically, he moved to grab his keys and took Jane's hand started walking towards the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" asked a perplexed Jane

"I'm taking you to the emergency room, you were abducted and we're getting you and junior checked out!"

Jane pulled him to a stop.

"Kurt I wasn't abducted!"

"Of course you were they just said you were!"

"Kurt, I went to get that bag of chips, you know the one you pretended to forget to buy. Don't you think if I was abducted your agents would have told you?"

"Agents?" asked Reade

"Yeah, Kurt 'lets' me go out each night on some fools' errand because he 'forgot' to buy something and he has a couple of agents follow me."

"You know about the agents?" asked a nervous Kurt

"Kurt, I know when someone is following me and when I made out they were FBI, I knew you were trying to give me some space but also protecting me at the same time, so I let you believe your plan was working."

Kurt hung his head in defeat.

"And these agents, you're paying them out of your own money to watch out for Jane?" asked Patterson

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

Patterson face palmed herself.

"Someone… may have checked your online history…"

Kurt looked confused.

"Why?"

"We were concerned about you and when we dug a little deeper we realised you were paying agents to protect Jane, we assumed, wrongly I may add, and that she was in danger…"

"Why would you even think that?" asked Kurt

Zapata took it upon herself to explain everything.

"You've been acting…differently the last few weeks. You've lost weight, you're dishevelled and Jane keeps on staring at you at the office as if she's concerned about you…"

Kurt scoffed and Jane began to laugh. The three members of the team had no idea what was going on.

"Anyway, why the hell are you paying agents to look out for Jane? What are we? Do you not trust us? Do you think we would let anything happen to Jane and our niece or nephew?" demanded a hurt Zapata

"Of course we trust you! You put in as many hours as we do and asking you for another couple of hours on top of your very long day seems unfair. The agents are doing it on their days off…"

The three did not seem appeased by the explanation as was demonstrated by their hands on their hips and scowls on their faces.

"Ok, you've explained the agents 'protecting' Jane but what about you? What's going on with you?" asked Zapata

Kurt and Jane both blushed but neither said a word and the team weren't going to leave without an explanation. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well, you noticed that Jane was tired when we found out we were pregnant…?"

They all nodded.

"…well, that's not the case anymore, as soon as she went into the second trimester she wasn't … _ **tired**_ anymore."

Kurt hoped like hell that would be enough of an explanation, he could feel his face getting hotter, he didn't dare look at Jane for fear that she would start giggling. He saw Reade close his eyes and shake his head and Patterson started to blush and couldn't look at him. Zapata punched him hard on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked a confused Kurt

"ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME? WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HAVE A DRINK WITH AND A 'GUY CONVERSATION' WITH READE ABOUT HOW YOUR WIFE CAN'T KEEP HER HANDS OFF OF YOU?"

Kurt had a pained expression on his face.

"Yes! I have never and I hope I never will have a conversation like that with Reade or anyone else for that matter!" said Kurt

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Reade

"So why were you on the floor which nearly gave us heart attacks by the way?" asked Reade

Kurt looked embarrassed.

"Well, when Jane goes to out that's my only opportunity to catch up on sleep so I take a nap on the couch…and I tend to fall off which is why the table is closer to the TV and why you found me on the floor."

"Why don't you nap on your bed?" asked a confused Patterson who still avoided eye contact

Kurt remained silent but they all noticed Jane turn red again.

"Er that may be my fault. We learnt early on that if Kurt was in the bedroom then it was unlikely that we would leave it until the morning." Jane said quietly

"Men! You're all idiots! The only reason why the human race has survived this long is because there have been women to sort out all the mistakes made by the idiots…If I end up with a nephew he better not be as dumb as his dad!" Zapata turned to Jane, something Kurt was so grateful for "…and you, can't you leave your husband alone for five minutes? He needs to eat and he needs rest for goodness sake!"

Jane turned an even darker shade of red as a result of Zapata's outburst. Patterson still couldn't look anyone in the eyes and Reade just covered his eyes with his hand.

Zapata then switched to Spanish, which Kurt was pleased about if Jane's expression was anything to go on, and she carried on ranting and went to the door and said she'd be back and left. The silence that was left was awkward.

Patterson didn't like the quiet either and decided to explain their team mate's behaviour.

"She was really worried guys. She thought there may be something wrong with the baby or either or both of you…"

"Yeah, she was really concerned; she thought that you were so tired that you may end up having an accident on the way home or to work…"

"I would never risk Jane and our child!"

"We know that but Zapata was more concerned about when you're by yourself!" continued Reade

"She worked herself up that we were going to get called to the scene of your car crash." Chimed in Patterson

"We honestly didn't mean to worry you. We didn't think there was an issue…" explained Kurt

Zapata returned around thirty minutes later laden with a couple of bags full of food that only needed reheating. Kurt made his way to her and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for caring about us."

Zapata just patted his back and then punched his arm again.

"What was that for?"

"That one was for Jane!"

"So why did you punch me?"

"Jane's pregnant; I can't punch her can I?"

Kurt stood there with his mouth open.

"Ok, we have some meals that just need reheating, they should last you a few days and you can use them for lunch as well…" Zapata noticed Kurt's scrunched up face "…hey, we all know you love to cook but for the next few months suck it up and deal with it. It will take you less time to reheat than to cook from scratch!"

Zapata then turned to Jane.

"Ok, from now on, you will let Kurt eat before you have _**your**_ dessert ok? He needs his rest; he can't and won't say no to you so you will need to be the sensible one. Either give him time to rest in the evening and wake him up early to deal with your appetite or have your way with him when you get home and let him sleep through till morning, you choose. But HE. NEEDS. REST!"

Kurt didn't think there was a name for the shade of red that Jane was at that moment.

When they arrived at work the next morning they each found an envelope with their name on their desks. When they opened it, they each had a card key and directions to a room. Kurt came out of his office with his card and a puzzled look which was matched by Jane's and together they made their way to the room, a room that was a little out of the way. Jane used her key card and the door opened and it was a small room with a leather sofa with another envelope at the centre and a throw on the back and a mini fridge. Jane opened the envelope and they both read the note that was inside.

 _This is an unused room. There are no cameras and it is soundproofed, use it as you wish. You two are the only ones with keys._

They looked at each other in shock.

They used the room often, sometimes to have a nap, sometimes to relax and a lot of times for trying to curb Jane's insatiable cravings.

The team took it upon themselves to help the couple out. They would have dinner a couple of times a week in Kurt's office, Tasha would also cook a couple of dishes and leave them in their apartment but the weird thing was they never knew when she came, the meals would just appear with the instructions. Reade would take Kurt home at least once a week and the girls would take Jane to their place so at least Kurt could get a few hours of uninterrupted hours of sleep. All of this was dependent on cases permitting.

Bethany Weller was born two weeks late (no one had to guess how the impatient parents helped her along) and loved by her parents, big sister and her Aunts and Uncles.

Kurt and Jane had a weekly date night from the first week that Bethany was born, they didn't want it or even ask for it but it was forced upon them by Bethany's Aunts and Uncles. The first time it happened, they opened the door to the team and Rich and the next thing they knew they were on the other side of the door with their coats and instructions on not to be back within two hours.

When Jane had her appointment with her doctor and got the go ahead from her to resume 'intimate activities', the team seemed to know before she even told Kurt. Kurt arrived home with the team and Rich literally behind him. They were booked into the Hotel Edison for the weekend. The team kept Bethany for the first night although they did send various videos and photos to the parents. The team took Bethany to her parents on Saturday night; they knew that Jane and Kurt wouldn't be able to stay away for a whole weekend so this was the best of both worlds. On Sunday morning the team arrived to collect their niece. Jane and Kurt arrived home late on Sunday afternoon and there were more toys and clothes around than on Friday, not only was the team and Rich there but so was Ella, who ran to her daddy and Jane when she saw them. Kurt picked her up, kissed her cheek and held her for Jane to kiss.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I have a baby brother this time?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said as he shared a look with Jane

"Uncle Rich said that you were making another baby so I was wondering can I have a baby brother as I already have a sister?"

Kurt turned slowly to face Rich who decided that was the best time to pick Bethany up.

"You can't hurt me; I'm holding your child. I didn't know that little munchkins' ears are so sensitive…"


End file.
